


Зов сирены: сборник рассказов

by neer



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Пират!Виктор, Русал!Пхичит, Сирена!Юри
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:56:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 11,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neer/pseuds/neer
Summary: Едва ли сиренам место на пиратском корабле, но любовь и приключения частенько нарушают законы, даже если это законы природы и мифов.Сборник коротких рассказов с сиреной!Юри и пиратом!Виктором за авторством  lucycamui и crimson-chains.Работа также естьна Фикбуке.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Siren's Call: A Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657330) by [lucycamui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucycamui/pseuds/lucycamui). 



— А он откладывает яйца?

Виктор запнулся сапогом о деревянную палубу. Пошатнувшись, он спешно обернулся к мальчишке-подносчику пороха, заговорившему с ним. Юный, невысокий, светловолосый и дерзкий — он мог затопить корабль британского флота и имел задатки прекрасного наводчика, несмотря на почти постоянный хмурый вид.

— Ты спрашиваешь, откладывает ли он…

— Яйца. Он птица. Птицы откладывают яйца.

— Он похож на птицу? — рассмеялся Виктор добродушно.

— Нет, сэр.

— Это потому что он не птица. Он не откладывает яйца. Понятно?

— Как скажете, — юношу явно это не убедило. — Он и не человек тоже, капитан.

И неожиданно Виктор и сам уже не был так уверен.

~~~~~~~~

— Крис, а сирены откладывают яйца?

Корабельный кок изогнул бровь.

— А что, нас ждет прибавление в виде птенчиков? Потому что это лишние рты, надо будет перерассчитать порции.

Виктор широко распахнул глаза.

— Шучу. Тебе не о чем волноваться, мужские особи не откладывают… — Крис задумчиво умолк. — …Насколько я знаю.

~~~~~~~~

Виктор сидел, выпрямив спину, на краю кровати. Позади него Юри отложил расческу и вплел пальцы в длинные серебристые пряди. Склонившись, он коснулся губами плечами Виктора, заплетая его волосы в свободную косу, чтобы они не мешались сегодняшней ночью. Каждый вечер Юри с нетерпением дожидался возможность поиграть и поухаживать за волосами Виктора, и ему никогда не отказывали.

— Юри, у меня к тебе вопрос. Он немного странный, ничего?

Ответом был очередной поцелуй между лопаток, и Юри продолжил осторожно плести косу.

— Ты откладываешь яйца?

Пальцы Юри замерли, и через мгновение Виктор ощутил его дрожь. Он оглянулся и увидел, что плечи Юри трясутся в немом смехе, а глаза весело сверкают.

— Прости, просто я не встречал сирен до тебя. Я все еще много чего не знаю! Я слышал, что сирены топят все корабли на своем пути, и все же наш корабль все еще цел.

Юри игриво потянул Виктора за наполовину заплетенную косу и жестом показал ему отвернуться, чтобы можно было продолжить. Виктор мог поклясться, что этой ночью Юри был чуть жестче и требовательней обычного.

~~~~~~~~

— Ты мне должен.

Юри вопросительно склонил голову вбок.

— Хочу корабельную кошку. Чтобы не давала мышам лазить в продовольственные запасы. Виктор постоянно обещает и забывает об этом. Заставь его купить мне ее, когда будем в порту.

Улыбнувшись и кивнув, Юри протянул руки. Крис передал ему три яйца.

~~~~~~~~

Проснувшись утром, Виктор поцеловал спящего Юри в лоб. Сирена прижимался к нему, сжав ладони в кулаки у его груди. За его спиной было темно. У Виктора ушло несколько секунд на осознание, что это крылья Юри. Они были сложены у него на спине, и черные кончики перьев доставали до лодыжек. Раньше он никогда не видел, чтобы Юри спал с крыльями.

Виктор перекатился и услышал треск, а затем — ощутил осколки. Раздавленная скорлупа. Он поглядел вниз в ужасе. Из-под бедра на простыни вытекала густая желтая жидкость. Виктор приподнялся и увидел яйца, беспечно раздавленные его весом.

Подскочив, он выдавил из себя нечеловеческий звук и попытался собрать скорлупки и желток, в ужасе видя, что он уже начал впитываться в матрас.

Юри пошевелился, его ресницы задрожали. Темные глаза изучили панику на лице Виктора, а затем он опустил взгляд вниз.

— Юри, все в порядке, я все исправлю! Я их не видел, я не знал. Ох, конечно, это же как твое гнездо, так ведь? Я не знал, мне так жаль! — в отчаянии воскликнул Виктор. — Они… они не были оплодотворены, Юри! Мы сделаем еще! Просто скажи мне, что делать, хранить их в тепле или сидеть на них, то есть, аккуратно сидеть, я все сделаю! Все, что ты скажешь!

Юри расхохотался так сильно, что грохнулся с постели. Парочка перьев взмыла в воздух.

Виктор, с чьих пальцев стекал желток, шутку не оценил.

~~~~~~~~

Виктор обиженно стоял за штурвалом корабля. Мимо него прокралась белая персидская кошка, на пути обвивая его ноги своим до смешного пушистым хвостом. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Арт к этой главе](https://lucycamui.tumblr.com/post/166834858269/prompt-siren-yuri-is-a-bird-and-birds-lay-eggs)


	2. Chapter 2

— Только не этот, Юри. Он нам нужен. И в этот раз ты ничего не добьешься, дуя губы!

Сирена именно так и поступил, выпячивая нижнюю губу, бесстыдно умоляя дать ему желаемое.

— Нет, Юри. Это хороший корабль. Он будет стоить больше, чем вся его поклажа.

Юри склонил голову, глядя на Виктора своими прекрасными карими глазами через густые ресницы. Похлопал ими. Откуда он только все это берет?

Виктору пришлось коротко резко втянуть воздух, но он не сдался.

— Если мы захватим корабль и поставим Георгия капитаном, то наша сила возрастет.

Выражение лица Юри мгновенно сменилось на злобу, когда он ощерился. На ногах и руках выскочили перья, вставая дыбом от раздражения. Фыркнув, Юри шаркнул ногой и зыркнул на Виктора.

— Ты хоть понимаешь, сколько всего мы упускаем, когда ты топишь корабли? Да ладно тебе, злая ты моя пташка, они же просто гниют на дне. С прошлого мы и половины припасов не забрали!

Это стало последней каплей. Перья Юри резко вздыбились, и как только Виктор увидел, как сирена приоткрывает рот, он понял, что спор на этом окончен. Однако Юри не заговорил — вместо этого он сжал зубы, не давая словам слететь с языка. Он подошел к Виктору вплотную, тыкая пальцем пирату в грудь.

Он даже не взял его за руку, просто вывел буквы прямо на коже, открытой вырезом рубахи.

«Иди и бросься за борт».

Виктор оцепенел, глядя в алые глаза Юри. Сирена кусал губу, сдерживая приказ, вертящийся на языке.

Вздохнув, Виктор поднял руку Юри и поцеловал его костяшки, а затем прошел мимо, пересекая палубу и запрыгивая на перила.

Юри распахнул глаза и закричал, когда Виктор на самом деле бросился за борт; его крылья стремительно раскрылись, но он не успел перехватить Виктора до того, как тот упал в воду, и вытащил его обратно на палубу уже насквозь промокшим.

Вся команда тупо смотрела на них, не подходя ближе.

Виктор отплевывался от соленой воды под взволнованным взглядом Юри.

— Для тебя, ласточка, что угодно, — выкашлял он.

Юри беспорядочно замахал руками, повторяя движение крыльями. Стоящих с подветренной головы членов команды сбило с ног от сильного порыва ветра.

— Ладно-ладно, что насчет компромисса? Позволь отдать корабль Георгию, а если он когда-нибудь сделает какую-нибудь глупость, можешь его затопить. Возражать я не стану.

С одежды Виктора лилась вода. Усмехнувшись, Юри уступил и чмокнул Виктора в губы, как делал всегда, соглашаясь на его предложение.


	3. Chapter 3

Юри ходил по рынку с распахнутыми полными любопытства глазами. У всей команды пиратов руки чесались потратить вырученные за добычу, так что Виктор привел их в дружеский порт.

Сначала Юри жался к Виктору, пугливый, как кошка. Но вскоре прилавки с фруктами и тканями так очаровали его, что Виктору только и оставалось, что поспевать.

Он хотел купить Юри одежду, потому что одеяния сирены вне корабля привлекали слишком много внимания. Юри же куда больше интересовали безделушки и музыкальные инструменты ручной работы. Он с радостью слушал зазывания торговцев, особенно держащих в руках что-нибудь сверкающее или протягивающих ему кусочки фруктов на пробу.

Со временем кошель Виктора стал значительно легче, однако он также замечал, что люди попросту отдают Юри вещи. На его запястьях болтались новые браслеты, влажные от оранжевого сока фрукта, что он ел, попутно облизывая пальцы с широкой ясной улыбкой на лице. И ничего из этого Виктор не покупал, а за спиной все равно не раздавалось воплей злых торговцев.

Юри явно был в восторге и радовался возможности исследовать нечто для него новое, и, когда Виктор наконец потянул его к выходу, расстроенно надулся. Он пошел за ним только после обещания сюда вернуться и напоминания, что, если Юри захочет, то всегда сможет прилететь сюда сам.

Они уже почти покинули рынок, когда Юри замер и схватил Виктора за запястье. Тот услышал пронзительный крик и лишь затем заметил ярких цветастых попугаев, сидящих на одном из прилавков. Юри оказался рядом с ними в мгновение ока.

Птицы кинулись к нему, одна запрыгнула на протянутую руку, а еще две приблизились настолько, насколько позволяли кожаные ремешки на лапках. Юри заворковал, и они ответили, маша крыльями и распушая перья. Виктор заметил подрезанные крылья, заметил, как сползла улыбка с лица Юри.

Он перехватил Виктора за руку с искренней болью на лице, принялся выписывать на ладони буквы так быстро, что Виктор едва поспевал. Но ему не нужно было гадать, чего желал Юри — тот очевидно ощерился, когда перед ними объявился жуткий мужчина, который, хрипло засмеявшись, спросил, нравятся ли Юри его птицы.

Юри оцепенел. Он шагнул вперед, в темных глазах сверкнули алые искры сиреньего гнева. Виктор уже был готов развязать кошель и предложить все деньги, когда Юри раскрыл рот.

— Отдай.

Слово врезалось Виктору в грудь, как ядро, и в этот момент он готов был отдать Юри все. Стащить с себя рубаху, протянуть пистолеты, снять золото с пальцев. Отдать весь свой корабль и свою жизнь, заботливо вверить все в руки Юри. Но приказ не был направлен на него.

Наваждение от голоса Юри не спало. Виктор смотрел, как торговец спешно освобождает птиц и тут же отходит назад под силой взгляда сирены.

С рынка они ушли с тремя попугаями, радостно жмущимися к Юри, и тот никогда еще не выглядел более гордо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Арт к этой главе](https://lucycamui.tumblr.com/post/166624831345/crimson-chains-lucycamui-yuuri-wandered-the)


	4. Chapter 4

— Птичка хочет крекер?

— Крекер!

Попугай, сидящий у Виктора на руке, громко крикнул и тут же был награжден этим самым крекером. Он сразу же захрустел им, держа в лапке и клювом отламывая кусочки.

— Он выучил слово, Юри, смотри! — воскликнул Виктор восхищенно.

Сирена захихикал, прикрывая рот ладонью.

— Крекер!

Виктор протянул еще один, но его тут же стащил другой попугай — он уселся у Виктора на плече, а третий приземлился на ближайшую жердочку.

— Крекер!

— Крекер!

— Крекер!

Виктор зажал уши руками, а попугаи продолжили требовать.

— Крекер!

Вопли оглушали.

Юри перестал смеяться. Широкая улыбка пропала с лица Виктора, превращаясь в гримасу ужаса.

— КРЕКЕР!

— Во имя всех вокруг, прошу, научите своих детишек другому слову, — попросил Крис, подходя и запихивая в попугаичьи клювы крекеры, чтобы заткнуть их хотя бы на полминуты.

Всего на полминуты.

* * *

— Деда!

Виктор остановился и посмотрел на птицу, крикнувшую на него. Она сидела на жердочке и чистила перышки, отвернув голову в притворной невинности. Капитан сощурился, но попугай молчал. Пока он не отвернулся.

— Деда!

И снова птица повернула голову, не встречаясь глазами с Виктором, резко обернувшимся к ней.

— Ты же не хочешь сказать, что завел тут где-то гнездо с яйцами, а? — поинтересовался он медленно и подозрительно. Ответа не последовало — в отличие от тех раз, когда с ними ворковал Юри. Его нарочно игнорил попугай.

Вздохнув, Виктор отвернулся, отчего мотнулся его длинный хвост.

— Деда!

~~~~~~~

— Лысик!

Виктор поглядел на попугая. Складывалось впечатление, что птица ухмылялась — клюв был приоткрыт так, что походил на улыбку.

— Разве можно так говорить со своим капитаном?

— Лысик!

— А вот и нет. Кто тебя научил?

Имен попугай не назвал.

— Лысик!

— Деда!

Больше он ничего спрашивать у них не стал.

~~~~~~~

— Кажется, кто-то учит детей меня оскорблять.

Юри кивнул, постукивая по уху. Если он и пытался выглядеть сочувствующим, то не сработало — уголки его губ подрагивали от улыбки.

— Ты знаешь, кто это, — догадался Виктор. Улыбка Юри выдавала его с головой. — Это Юрио?

Сирена покачал головой, поглаживая подбородок и верхнюю губу, показывая бороду.

— Это точно не Эмиль, значит… Крис?

В этот раз он кивнул.

— Потому что я научил их говорить «тупая кошка»?

Юри пожал плечами — он явно не имел ничего против новых кличек, данных Виктору птицами.

— Можешь попросить их замолчать?

Пораздумав секунду, Юри протянул руки. Виктор накрыл его ладони своими.

— И что же, ласточка, тебе будет угодно?

Юри выписал просьбу на его коже, и Виктор тут же расхохотался.

— Серьезно? Хорошо, раз ты так хочешь.

~~~~~~~

Виктор прошел мимо жердочки попугаев, но они промолчали. В ответ он кинул на них выжидающий взгляд и уперся рукой о бедро.

— Что, сегодня сказать нечего?

— Прекрасный! Ты прекрасный! — прокричал один из них, и оставшиеся двое тут же присоединились.

— Прекрасный!

Виктор усмехнулся, тронутый поправкой Юри.

Под палубой сирена плескался в ванне, со счастливыми возгласами топя игрушечные деревянные кораблики под водой.

* * *

Виктор сощурился, глядя на горизонт, и вздохнул. Ветер раздувал паруса, ровно ведя корабль по волнам. Он слегка проседал, сильно груженный добычей. Сирена на борту сильно помогала с этим. Один удар крыльев — и корабли, которые они преследовали, сдавались. Только дураки шли в бой против сирен.

И все же два месяца в море вымотали команду. Припасы подходили к концу, а облака над головой сбивались в тучи. Виктор вел корабль в порт, с напряжением дожидаясь, когда же далеко впереди замаячит берег.

Один из попугаев взлетел, быстро маша цветными крылышками. Он восторженно кричал и носился по кораблю, передавая всем свое сообщение.

— Земля! Земля!

Сидящий в вороньем гнезде пират закричал от том же.

Виктор, впечатленный, изогнул бровь. Наконец-то птицы хоть как-то пригодились. Кто бы их ни научил…

Попугай приземлился на плечо Юрио и затараторил «Спасибо, спасибо!», получив угощение. Юноша погладил пальцами его головку и отправил в полет, а затем заметил взгляд Виктора и зыркнул на него.

— Что? — резко спросил он, пихая руки в карманы и отворачиваясь.

Виктор рассмеялся. Кажется, все вокруг превращались в любителей птиц.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Арт к этой главе](https://lucycamui.tumblr.com/post/167116217164/crimson-chains-lucycamui-crimson-chains)


	5. Chapter 5

На перилах выстроился впечатляющий ряд игрушечных кораблей. Среди них были даже раскрашенные сложными узорами, с настоящими парусами и мачтами. Были и попроще — обычные деревяшки, чем-то напоминающее лодки.

Они стояли бок о бок, как маленькая флотилия, будто были готовы поднять паруса и отправиться бороздить синеву океана.

Широко улыбаясь, Юри пробежал по палубе рядом с корабликами, один за другим спихивая их за борт. Каждый раз, когда они ударялись о воду, слышались всплески.

Юри захохотал от восторга, широко раскрывая крылья и плюхаясь в воду, чтобы разодрать пережившие падение кораблики на кусочки.

Стоящий неподалеку член экипажа заглянул за борт, глядя на довольного Юри, плещущегося в океане и маниакально радующегося каждому успешно утопленному кораблю. Если это его и тревожило, то он никак этого не выдал.

Стоящий за штурвалом капитан улыбался, наслаждаясь звонким смехом сирены.


	6. Chapter 6

Юри извивался под поцелуями Виктора, щекочущими ухо, а тот мягкими касаниями скользил по небольшим отметкам в форме ромбиков, украшающим кожу Юри. Хриплый спросонья голос шептал ласковые «милый» и «чудесный», и щеки Юри алели ярче вина, которое Виктор принес им вчера ночью.

Юри прижал руки к его груди, беззвучно хихикая от ощущения губ на чувствительной коже, и слегка оттолкнул в знак протеста; в сердце разрослось счастье, когда Виктор продолжил, бормоча тихие «прекрасный» и «ласточка». Всю свою жизнь он провел в уединении на зазубренных скалах, и вот теперь просыпается в теплых объятиях Виктора под лаской его поцелуев.

По его мочке игриво скользнули зубы, и Юри застонал, мягко приглушенно выдыхая. Он и сам этого не заметил, пока не ощутил смех Виктора на своей коже, полный неподдельного счастья.

— Юри, ты весь в перьях, — заметил Виктор, дразняще целуя прямо под ухом. Его губы щекотали крохотные перышки, растущие на месте ромбиков-татуировок.

Горячо вспыхнув, Юри прижал руки к ушам, а Виктор рассмеялся сильнее.

— Ох, дорогой, не прячься от меня, — попросил он, аккуратно убирая руки Юри и целуя кончики пальцев, внутреннюю сторону запястья, татуировку, покрывавшую все предплечье. — Это же просто очаровательно, тебе так нравятся мои поцелуи. Ты ведь знаешь, что я без ума от тебя со всеми твоими перьями.

Нахмурившись, Юри ощетинился перьями, но Виктор в ответ только широко улыбнулся. Улыбнулся — и снова принялся целовать уши Юри, пока хихиканье сирены не заполнило всю каюту магией своего счастья.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Арт к главе](https://lucycamui.tumblr.com/post/167011412281/crimson-chains-lucycamui-yuuri-squirmed-under)


	7. Chapter 7

Для моряка, будь он честным иль нет, море всегда представляло собой угрозу. Даже в самые спокойные дни оно могло быть обманчивым. Тихие воды и ясное небо никогда не задерживались, скрывая за горизонтом штормы.  
  
Первым цветные отблески в воде заметил Юрио, и он же забил тревогу. В морской глубине под ярким летним солнцем скрывались алые и золотые чешуйки; длинный хвост мелькал среди волн, не позволяя разглядеть себя четко.  
  
— Сколько их?  
  
— Не видно.  
  
— Стая?  
  
— Кажется, только одна.  
  
— Они не сирены, они не живут по одиночке.  
  
— Смотри, вон там, смотри!  
  
— Она кружит вокруг нас…  
  
— Ну, что ж, просто охерительно. Вот этого нам и не хватало. Какого она вида?  
  
— Не знаю, я никогда не видел таких хвостов. Обычно русалки…  
  
Крису пришлось схватить Юрио, чтобы не дать ему свалиться за борт, потому что его чуть не сбили с ног широко раскрытые крылья Юри. Сирена слетел со своего места в вороньем гнезде с резким криком, и кинулся прямо к воде.  
  
И ровно за мгновение до того, как он коснулся поверхности, она расступилась под натиском ослепительной вспышки золотисто-алых плавников. Русалка выпрыгнула, врезаясь в сирену, перепончатые руки схватились за перья Юри, утягивая его под воду.  
  
Они не всплывали. Поверхность улеглась.  
  
— Капитан!  
  
— Юри… она его схватила, он пропал!  
  
— Я их не вижу!  
  
Виктор кинулся к ним. Он сорвал с себя пояс, удерживающий пистолеты на бедре, и приготовился прыгать за своей сиреной.  
  
Водная гладь забурлила. Капли воды взмыли в воздух подобно кристаллам и обрушились на корабль каскадом под силой крыльев Юри. Сирена рванул в небо, вращаясь в полете. В своих руках он держал русала, который обвивал его пояс хвостом.  
  
Юри прижимался к его лбу своим и широко улыбался. Их смех, удивительный и воодушевляющий, переполнил воздух.  
  
Юри взлетел выше мачт и замер на самом верху — и вдвоем с русалом они рухнули в воду. Крылья Юри несли их сквозь волны, пока они плескались, забыв обо всем. С корабля было слышно, как они оживленно болтают, словно два воссоединившихся друга.  
  
Пираты наблюдали за плещущимися русалом и сиреной с открытыми ртами.  
  
— …Твоя птица дружит с херовой русалкой?! — поинтересовался Юрио, резко оборачиваясь и глядя на Виктора.  
  
— Я понятия не имел, — ответил тот, с легкой обидой глядя на движущиеся губы Юри — он мог видеть их даже издалека, но не слышал приглушенных слов.  
  
— Как чудесна стала жизнь на этом корабле, — заметил Крис, склоняясь и пытаясь рассмотреть русала получше. — А он милашка, как думаешь, у них действительно на земле отрастают ноги?  
  
— Мы все умрем, — пробормотал Юрио. — Нас утопят русалки, сожрут сирены…  
  
Из воды послышался удивленный и радостный вопль русала. Его сверкающий хвост бил по воде, и он потянул Юри обратно к кораблю, тут же восторженно маша Виктору.  
  
— Приве-е-е-е-ет!!!  
  
Виктор моргнул и медленно помахал в ответ. Юри вспыхнул. Русал рядом с ним ухмыльнулся, и его острые белые зубы ярко выделились на фоне смуглой кожи.  
  
— Ага, точно помрем, — язвительно сообщил Юрио, а Крис и Виктор принялись приветствовать русала в ответ.

* * *

— Так как вы с Юри познакомились? — спросил Виктор русала, сидящего на перилах корабля. Пхичит забрался сюда без помощи Юри, демонстрируя острые когти, которые принялся небрежно полировать о свою чешую, едва забравшись на борт.  
  
— Наткнулся на его скалу пару лет назад, — прощебетал тот с улыбкой. Вблизи его зубы еще больше походили на акульи. — Пел весь такой в одиночестве. Так трагично.  
  
— И на тебя он не повлиял? — спросил Виктор, глядя Пхичиту на плечи. Солнце отражалось от золотой чешуи, но рассматривал он не это. По плечу ползло маленькое белое создание, напоминающее зайчика. — Его голос?  
  
— Неа, русалки не так слабы, как люди, — отозвался Пхичит, и в его руки заползло еще одно милое белое животное. — К тому же, он не смог бы предложить ничего, потому что я и так был всем доволен. Сначала он пытался приказать мне уйти, но это не сработало.  
  
Виктор вполне мог представить Юри, старающегося заставить незнакомого сияющего русала оставить его в одиночестве, а затем очаровательно расстраивающегося из-за неудачи. Он точно дулся.  
  
— Никогда бы не подумал, что встречу его именно на корабле, — продолжил смеяться Пхичит. — Он их ненавидит.  
  
— Этот ему нравится, — возразил Виктор. Неподалеку сирена помогал команде сменить паруса.  
  
— Оооо, я знаю. Он рассказал. Говорит,  _кое-что_  на этом корабле ему нравится особенно, — ухмылка Пхичита выдавала секреты, которыми они шепотом обменивались в воде. — Ты же знаешь, что сирены выбирают себе пару на всю жизнь, да?  
  
Виктор изо всех сил постарался не подавиться воздухом.  
  
— Нет, он этого не упоминал.  
  
— Оу. Ну, может, вам стоит об этом поговорить, — русал кинул на него пристальный взгляд. — Значит, пират, хех? С кучей сокровищ на борту?  
  
— Какие сокровища нравятся русалкам?  
  
— Все. Те, которые приглянутся, — ответил Пхичит, пересаживая создание со своих рук на плечо к еще двум таким же.  
  
Виктор проследил за его взглядом и понял, что смотрел он на Криса, помогающего свернуть паруса. Кок заметил их и помахал Пхичиту.  
  
Тот махнул в ответ хвостом, и золотые чешуйки сверкнули на солнце.  
  
— Ну привет. Не хочешь ощутить вкус моря?  
  
Крис запнулся за парус, и Пхичит громко захохотал, явно довольный произведенным эффектом.  
  
— Что? — спросил он, заметил удивленный и скептический взгляд Виктора. — Может, не только ты тут тащишься от межвидовых отношений.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Арт к главе](https://lucycamui.tumblr.com/post/167140715869/crimson-chains-lucycamui-to-a-sailor-honest)


	8. Chapter 8

Юри чихнул. Воздух вокруг переполнился перьями.

Ими же был усыпан и пол. Целый ковер сброшенных перьев. Сирена сидел в центре кровати, окружив себя подушками и одеялами в некоем подобии гнезда.

Его татуировки были покрыты перьями. Руки, ноги, вокруг ушей. Крылья больше не были привычно гладкими и изящно-черными. Вместо этого перья торчали под всеми возможными углами, выпадая пачками.

— Как тут моя потрепанная ласточка? — Виктор вошел в каюту, неся в руках поднос с фруктами. Он усмехнулся, когда с обернувшегося Юри слетела еще парочка перьев, и пробрался сквозь покрывающий пол ковер.

Сирена сморщил нос, поглубже зарываясь в постель.

Виктор отставил поднос и передал в руки Юри чашку.

— Крис погрел тебе вина, чтобы ты не замерз.

Юри поднес чашку к губам и отпил, а затем застыл и чихнул прямо в вино, которое разлетелось капельками по его щекам, поблескивало на губах и на кончике красного носа. Через тяжело полуопущенные ресницы он поглядел на Виктора, моля его о помощи.

Рассмеявшись, Виктор забрал у Юри чашку, а затем вытер щеки и сцеловал капельку с носа.

— Ты безумно пушистый.

Юри кинул на него взгляд, недовольно шевеля крыльями на это замечание. В результате перья повалили с него водопадом, еще больше покрывая постель и пол. Юри снова чахнул, и сброшенные перья взлетели в воздух и опали вниз дождем.

— У тебя аллергия на самого себя? — поинтересовался Виктор, собирая пух с плеч Юри и с одеял.

«Обычно я не линяю в помещениях, — вывел Юри на бедре Виктора, шмыгая носом. — И не так сильно».

— И что отличается в этот раз? — Виктор стряхнул с кровати оставшиеся перья и взял Юри за руки. Вытащил провисшие перья, потом проделал то же самое с ногами, целуя щиколотку, и, закончив, пересел Юри за спину.

Он осторожно прошелся пальцами по его крыльям, убирая выпавшие перья. Юри под его касаниями расслаблялся, его милые чихи успокоились. Виктор перебирал осторожно, не торопясь. Юри довольно мычал, и, когда все было убрано, пошевелил крыльями.

— Юри… — нахмурился Виктор, склоняясь, чтобы осмотреть крылья получше. Под линяющими перьями виднелись кончики новых. — Ты не черный… — вместо угольного, перья сияли иссиня-черным.

Юри оглянулся через плечо, складывая крылья. «Я… в определенное время года меняю цвет».

— О? И когда это? — полюбопытствовал Виктор.

Юри не стал ничего писать — вместо этого он склонился и прижался губами к уху Виктора.

— Брачный период.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Арт к главе](https://lucycamui.tumblr.com/post/167193138229/crimson-chains-lucycamui-yuuri-sneezed)


	9. Chapter 9

Юри полностью сбросил все свои перья, и теперь вместо старых виднелись кончики новых, иссиня-черных — все еще молодых, не сформировавшихся до конца. Теперь он казался странно-неряшливым, по всем крыльям расползались сине-серые пятна с резко выделяющимися прорехами между ними.

Тем утром Юри вычертил на ладони Виктора «Еще несколько дней», а затем вновь исчез в своей куче одеял. Валяющиеся вокруг перья разлетелись под силой очередного чиха.

Виктор никогда не думал, что линька у сирен подходит так мило. Практически всю неделю Юри буквально гнездился в их постели, съедал абсолютно все, что ему приносили, и ластился к Виктору, когда тот перебирал перья на крыльях. А по вечерам он словно превращался из птицы в осьминога, прижимаясь к Виктору и оплетая его всеми конечностями.

Вся команда, обеспокоенная слабостью Юри и его внезапным исчезновением, оставляла у дверей каюты подношения в виде собственноручно вырезанных из дерева игрушечных корабликов. Каждый раз Юри радостно щебетал, а однажды устроил локальное наводнение, попытавшись утопить игрушку в Викторовой кружке рома.

Сам Виктор по возможности старался оставаться с ним, потому что Юри каждый раз жалобно скулил и выводил на его коже мольбы поскорее вернуться в постель, в объятия. Так что обычно он ложился и давал сирене играть с его волосами, вплетая в серебряные пряди перья.

— Капитан! — оклику предшествовал спешный стук. И тут же, не дожидаясь ответа, в каюту вошла Мила с явным беспокойством на лице. — Сюда, скорее. Не понимаю, как мы их не заметили, но… нет, Юри, не ты. Останься тут.

Виктор поднялся с кровати, коротко сжимая ладонь Юри на прощание, и вслед за своим квартирмейстером вышел на палубу. Ему не пришлось спрашивать о причинах волнения — он увидел все собственными глазами. Рядом с их кораблем стоял еще один, и на нем развевались знамена Королевского флота. И Виктор прекрасно знал мрачного мужчину во главе корабля.

— Отдай нам сирену, Витя! Мы знаем, что он у вас на борту. Передай его нам, и мы не тронем твою команду. По крайней мере, сейчас.

Виктор перевел взгляд на стоящую рядом Милу — ее руки замерли у бедер, готовые выхватить пистолет и меч. Виктор приготовился тоже.

— Без боя мы не сдадимся, Старик!

— Не глупи, Витя! Рискнешь командой и кораблем ради сирены?

Хороший вопрос. Он ответил на него, оглядев палубу. Ни единый человек не колебался; несколько медленно взбирались вверх по такелажу. Канониры исчезли, скрывшись под палубой, чтобы по первому слову подготовить пушки к бою. Все оставшиеся люди держали руки на оружии.

Георгий подошел к нему со спины.

— Виктор…

— Скажи Отабеку заряжать картечь, — пробормотал Виктор. — И готовиться развернуть нас по ветру.

Стоящая рядом Мила заняла боевую стойку.

Виктор расправил плечи и усмехнулся.

— Мы уже и соскучились по веселью! Думаешь, нас напугают разглагольствования пенсионера?

— Эта тварь тебя околдовывает! Ты пойдешь из-за него ко дну, не успеешь и пошевелиться.

— Ну тогда разреши нам уйти, и успею!

Рев возгласов разнесся по ветру, и пираты схватили канаты, взмывая в воздух. Они перелетели между двумя кораблями и приземлились на палубу с отточенным мастерством. Паруса отразили свист пуль; сабли, столкнувшись с мечами, высекли искру.

Виктор рассмеялся, заметив пробежавшее по лицу Якова недовольство — так же тот выглядел годами раньше, когда Виктор не слушался приказов или осмеливался ставить под сомнения флотские протоколы. Он разбежался и схватился за канат, прыгая с его помощью. Секунда в воздухе — и сапоги коснулись гладкого дерева палубы.

Клинок столкнулся с эфесом меча оппонента, и Виктор как мог широко улыбнулся.

— Микки! Передавай привет своей прекрасной сестре, — он оттолкнул от себя младшего офицера ударом в грудь, сильным настолько, что тот пошатнулся и рухнул, запутавшись в ногах.

Виктор выстрелил дважды из пистолетов, заставляя какого-то офицера выронить оружие, а затем врезался к кого-то плечом, сталкивая за борт.

Третий выстрел сбил с Якова треуголку.

— Скучал, коммодор? — Виктор сократил дистанцию, легонько шлепая пальцам по блестящей лысине Якова, и усмехнулся, когда пришлось уклоняться от быстрого выпада.

— Это не игра, Витя, — прорычал Яков — золотистые пуговицы его синего мундира блестели на солнце. — Отдай мне сирену.

— У меня его нет, он не с нами, — Виктор уклонялся от каждого нового выпада, шагая в сторону. — И вообще, как ты прознал?

— Думаешь, можешь заявиться на портовый рынок с ним под руку, и никто не заметит? Ты безрассуден, как и всегда.

— Не думал, что кто-то знает, как выглядит сирена, — парировал Виктор, блокируя мечом удары Якова, проворно, словно танцор, шагая назад.

— Безрассудный и беспечный, — прорычал Яков, подчеркивая слова выпадом.

Улыбка Виктора погасла, когда пятка врезалась в дерево, и краем глаза он заметил, что его прижали к стене.

— Аххх… не хотел до этого доводить, но… — он свистнул — так громко, что звук пронзил вопли сражающихся пиратов и офицеров.

Загрохотал залп. Дерево разлетелось в щепки, осыпаясь на корабль под ударом картечи, обрушившим грот-мачту. Вторая мачта последовала за ней. Вновь рассмеявшись, Виктор нырнул вперед и подсек ногу Якова, отчего тот пошатнулся; тут же к его глотке приставили меч.

— У меня его нет.

— Так я тебе и поверил.

Виктор хотел было равнодушно пожать плечами, но тут у Якова за спиной он заметил белый проблеск.

На палубе стоял Юри. Он все еще не скинул с себя одеяло, и оно укрывало слабые крылья. Он стоял у входа каюты, и даже издалека Виктор видел, как расширены его карие глаза, как перья покрывают ноги. Кровь в жилах застыла.

Дуло пистолета болезненно вжали Виктору в грудь.

— Почему ты не сдашься? — несмотря на меч, приставленный к горлу, Яков не колебался. — Сирена на борту обрекает тебя на гибель, Витя. Такой судьбы ты хочешь кораблю? Хочешь посмотреть, как он окажется в рундуке Дэви Джонса?

— Я тебе сказал, он не с нами. Я не держу его в клетке, как птичку, и я не могу его отдать.

— Ты забыл, кто учил тебя лгать, — выплюнул Яков, сдвигая оружие к сердцу Виктора.

— Это пистолет Лилии, мы оба знаем, что он не заряжен, — произнес Виктор, опуская взгляд на дуло, вжимающееся в его грудь. И все же он больше не улыбался, а волоски на задней стороне шеи встали дыбом.

— Много времени прошло, все могло измениться, — Яков взвел курок.

Крики пиратов, сражающихся с флотскими офицерами, отошли на второй план. Потому что Виктор видел, как шевельнулся Юри, сбрасывая замешательство при щелчке пружины, который должен был унести ветер. Он видел, как Юри побежал.

Одеяло соскользнуло с его плеч, развеваясь за спиной, а сам он кинулся к борту. Черные перья падали в волны; босые ноги стучали по дереву.

Виктор выронил меч, отступил — его сердце билось громче пушечных залпов. Оно готово было выскочить из груди, колотилось о ребра так, что он подавился собственным языком, когда встретился с Юри взглядом.

Юри застыл. Одеяло и простынь валялись на палубе, линяющие крылья трепыхались за спиной, не в силах поднять его в воздух. Полные паники глаза смотрели прямо на Виктора. А затем Юри раскрыл рот, чтобы заговорить.

Яков обернулся, следуя за взглядом Виктора, вскидывая пистолет, чтобы прицелиться…

Дуло вспыхнуло.

Вскрикнув от прошедшего насквозь свинца, Виктор кинулся на Якова, пачкая синий мундир алым, падая на него, удерживая и толкая к стене корабля, чтобы не дать целиться в Юри.

— Сирена! Ребята, это!..

Виктор вонзил в него меч.

Капающая кровь собиралась в лужу под их ногами.

Юри кинулся вперед, пытаясь взлететь на слабых неоперенных крыльях. Раскрыл их, как мог, одно слабее другого, и с силой бил ими по воздуху.

Кончик меча Виктора пронзил дерево у Якова за спиной. Тот смотрел широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Что эта тварь с тобой сотворила?

Виктор налег на эфес, стискивая зубы от боли из-за пули, прошедшей сквозь тело.

— Он не тот, кем ты его считаешь.

Юри врезался в перила корабля Виктора, и упавшие перья подхватил ветер. На его лице была написана лишь паника, и он явно готов был прыгнуть, словно одна только воля могла перенести его с одного корабля на другой. Он оттолкнулся и встал, выпрямляясь.

Черно-синие крылья раскинулись полностью, и силы их удара хватило, чтобы наполнить паруса и развернуть корабль.

— Остановитесь! — крик Юри разнесся до самого горизонта. И все замерло.

Люди застыли в середине выпада, занесенные мечи и выстрелы пистолетов остановились. Само море утихло.

— Оставьте все это!

И они оставили. Словно марионетки, команда Виктора вернулась на свой корабль, а Якова — на свой.

Виктор оставил свой меч. Он оставил чужой корабль, оставил за собой след на гладком дереве палубы, на абордажной доске.

Его корабль, развернутый по ветру, двинулся вперед, оставляя позади врагов, обездвиженных разрушенными мачтами.

Пошатнувшись, Виктор упал Юри в объятия. И оставил на его руках алую кровь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Арт к главе](https://crimson-chains.tumblr.com/post/167322169179/lucycamui-crimson-chains-lucycamui)


	10. Chapter 10

Виктор тяжело опирался на Юри. Корабль вокруг бурлил, пираты перекрикивались, помогая друг другу с ранами. Юри не давал никому приблизиться к ним, окружив своими неоперенными крыльями.

Виктор шаркал сапогами по палубе, пытаясь не сползти вниз и опираясь о Юри.

— Извини меня, ласточка, это я должен о тебе заботиться.

Юри нахмурился, не в силах сделать что-то еще. Виктор пошатывался на лестнице, ведущей в каюту, запинался о ступени. Он зашипел, когда Юри поднял его на руки, чтобы спуститься.

Одним-единственным взмахом крыльев он очистил пол от упавших перьев, а затем усадил Виктора на край кровати и встал на колени, чтобы разодрать рубаху и в панике осмотреть тело.

Выстрел прошел через бок Виктора. На пальцах Юри осталась кровь.

— Насквозь прошел, — пробормотал Виктор, сжимая зубы от боли. — Я выдержу, все не так плохо…

Юри убрал перепачканные кровью руки. Поглядел на Виктора начинающим плыть взглядом.

— Прости меня… я… я не… — он говорил тихо, но слова впились Виктору в грудь, раня сильнее пули.

Сирена беспомощно замолчал.

Эмиль ворвался в каюту, и Юри подпустил его ближе. Врач поспешно плеснул алкоголя на рану, не обращая внимания на вопль Виктора, и пихнул в руки Юри чистую простынь.

— Прижми здесь, посильнее. Мне нужно идти — Мила ранена, может потерять ногу. Просто постарайся остановить кровь, — он оставил их в одиночестве.

Юри задохнулся, тяжело судорожно втянул в себя воздух и кивнул, прижимая ком простыни к боку Виктора, пока белый цвет не превратился в блестящий алый.

Виктор соскользнул, заваливаясь на постель спиной. Юри сдвинулся, оставаясь рядом и пытаясь побороть навернувшиеся слезы, когда Виктор закрыл глаза.

— Заживай… — прошептал он отчаянный приказ. — Заживай, заживай, заживай, заживай, заживай! Пожалуйста, заживай…

Сквозь простынь продолжала сочиться кровь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Арт к главе](https://lucycamui.tumblr.com/post/167392090474/crimson-chains-lucycamui-victor-felt-himself)


	11. Chapter 11

Когда Эмиль вернулся зашить Виктору рану, выглядел он мрачно, а закатанные рукава успели окраситься медно-красными. Когда Виктор спросил про Милу, Эмиль нахмурился и покачал головой, бормоча, что в порту сразу же закажет протез.  
  
Виктор выругался, стукнув кулаком по постели. Юри прижался поближе, мягко выводя на предплечье Виктора вопрос. Резко выдохнув и вдохнув, тот обернулся к нему с кривой улыбкой на губах.  
  
— Это значит, что Мила лишилась ее. Своей ноги.  
  
Крылья Юри опустились, и он сгорбился еще сильнее.  
  
— Это не твоя вина, — пробормотал Виктор, сжимая зубы, когда Эмиль начал сшивать рану. — Дражайший коммодор пришел бы по наши души рано или поздно, даже если бы не преследовал тебя.  
  
— Мог бы и сделать исключение для родни, — сказал Эмиль, пытаясь разрядить мрачную атмосферу каюты.  
  
— Думаю, для кровной сделал бы, — отозвался Виктор. — Если он вернется за Юри, я лично разнесу его корабль в щепки.  
  
— Возможно, но пока что двигаться тебе нельзя, — Эмиль затянул шов и отстранился, чтобы оглядеть свою работу. — Ты бледнее обычного. И это о многом говорит, — он поднялся и вытер руки.  
  
Юри склонился, рассматривая перекрестный шов у Виктора на ребрах. Кровь запеклась, остановилась. Рана, сдерживаемая нитью, выглядела не так страшно, как раньше.  
  
Эмиль улыбнулся ему.  
  
— Иногда люди творят чуточку собственной магии. Твоя задача — следить, чтобы он отдыхал. Он потерял много крови, так что на поправку уйдет время. Может, вы выздоровеете вместе.  
  
Сирена даже не улыбнулся, а вот Виктор хмыкнул.  
  
— Оставаться в постели с моей ласточкой по предписанию врача? А быть подстреленным не так уж и плохо.  
  
От того, как сильно нахмурился Юри, он рассмеялся еще сильнее, но тут же поморщился от занывшей раны и позволил Юри засуетиться вокруг, обкладывая его подушками и одеялами, как взволнованная птичка.  
  
Перья Юри продолжали падать на постель и пол, но он постарался вытянуть крылья подальше, пока Виктор не придвинулся. Юри бережно обнял его руками и крыльями — серебристые ресницы пирата трепетали, а поверхностное дыхание касалось кожи сирены.  
  
Юри не заснул — он наблюдал за Виктором, пока ночь не перешла в рассветные сумерки, и только тогда задремал, уткнувшись в его волосы и не желая отпускать.  
  
Когда каюту залил свет, Юри очнулся ото сна, ощущая исходящий от Виктора жар. Капитан все еще спал, прижавшись лбом к ключицам Юри, и его явно начинало лихорадить.  
  
За ночь шов не разошелся. Но покраснение вокруг расползлось.  
  
Рана опухла.  
  
Воспалилась.


	12. Chapter 12

Юри мчался по кораблю так быстро, что когти на ногах царапали дерево. Он нашел врача спящим, и разбудил его без промедления. Как только Эмиль открыл глаза, все еще затянутые поволокой сна, сирена позабыл обо всех предосторожностях.  
  
— Проснись! Виктор, он… помоги Виктору! Помоги ему сейчас же!  
  
Эмиль не смог спросить, что вызвало у Юри такую панику: ноги свесились с койки не по своей воле и потащили его из общей каюты к Виктору. Юри выкрикнул в спину пошевеливаться, и Эмиль подчинился, путаясь в не слушающихся ногах.  
  
В каюте он склонился над проснувшимся Виктором, изучая рану. Легко надавил на кожу вокруг шва и услышал натянутое шипение.  
  
— По ощущениям все плохо, — пробормотал Виктор, прикрывая глаза.  
  
— На вид тоже, — ответил Эмиль, растеряв свой обыкновенный оптимизм. — Нужно ее раскрыть, Виктор…  
  
— Переживу, — ответил тот, отклоняясь на подушки. Его взгляд скользнул к Юри, и Виктор улыбнулся, но не так широко, как Юри привык видеть. — Доброе утро, ласточка.  
  
Юри хотелось закричать, когда Эмиль выбежал, все еще под действием приказа Юри. Сердце колотилось в груди, трепеща и ноя. Он наблюдал, сидя на коленях у края кровати, когда Эмиль вернулся заново обработать рану.  
  
Тот разрезал вчерашний шов и принялся изучать инфекцию. Виктор закусил уголок подушки, крепко жмурясь и стискивая зубы. Эмиль промыл рану спиртом и заново ее зашил.  
  
Из своей аптечки он достал сушеные корни и смешал их с жидкостью, чей горький запах мигом заполнил каюту. Виктор выпил все, только поморщившись, и с облегчением вздохнул, когда в чашке ничего не осталось.  
  
Эмиль, повернувшийся к Юри, не шутил, как вчера.  
  
— С таким расположением раны я больше ничего не могу сделать. Просто будем надеяться, что он справится.  
  
К вечеру лихорадка Виктора усилилась, а покраснение инфекции расползлось сильнее. Перевязь и постельное белье промокли от пота. И сколько бы раз Юри ни шептал, задыхаясь, «заживай», рана не слушалась. Теплые пальцы Виктора скользнули по постели, коснулись ладони Юри в поисках поддержки. Слишком теплые. Слишком горячие.  
  
— Побудь со мной, ласточка…  
  
Юри вырвал руку и сбежал. Он выбрался наверх, на палубу, и кинулся к борту корабля. Его крылья, линяющие, все еще едва сформированные, забились так сильно, что сдвинули корабль с курса. Взлетев, он рухнул вниз, в океан, крича сквозь слезы.  
  
Напрягая крылья и роняя перья, Юри изо всех сил взмыл в воздух, превозмогая боль, и полетел в сторону горизонта. Он забыл приказать Виктору жить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Арт к главе](https://lucycamui.tumblr.com/post/167476264959/crimson-chains-lucycamui-yuuri-tore-across)


	13. Chapter 13

Юри сбился со счета, сколько раз падал в океан. Соль жгла глаза, щипала в горле. От бешеного темпа горели легкие, болели крылья. Он кричал на каждом взмахе, борясь с ветром и с собственной слабостью.  
  
Все угольного цвета перья выпали полностью, оставляя только наполовину сформировавшиеся иссиня-черные. Ни у кого не хватило бы глупости лететь в таком виде — любая сирена предпочла бы скрыть свою слабость в гнезде от людей или других созданий, которые могли бы воспользоваться сезонной возможностью. Возможностью схватить беспомощную сирену, чей голос можно как-нибудь заглушить.  
  
Юри пролетал мимо кораблей, мимо портов и городов. Он не остановился отдохнуть, когда солнце село и окутало его тьмой безлунной ночи. Он даже не мог говорить — язык онемел, голосовые связки драло от бесконечных криков и рыданий, перед глазами все плыло. И тогда-то он наконец рухнул на песок мирной бухты, спрятанной среди разросшегося тропического леса и освещенной кристально-чистой водой, сверкающей под рассветным солнцем.  
  
Колени Юри подгибались; он тяжело шагал по пляжу, волоча ноги, пока силы не оставили его, и оставалось только ползти, умоляя себя не останавливаться.  
  
Совсем рядом он разглядел блеск драгоценных камней, вшитых в одежду, ощутил, как его осторожно подхватили на руки.  
  
— Юри, птенчик! Что случилось, почему ты тут?!  
  
Юри всхлипнул, вжимаясь в мягкую ткань.  
  
— Л-лекарство, мне нужно… мне нужно лекарство!


	14. Chapter 14

Пчелы гудели у стоящего неподалеку дерева мануки. Юри, скрестив ноги, сидел на полу гнезда своих родителей, а в его руках исходила паром чашка чая. Отец сказал выпить его, пока не остыл — кружащиеся в чашке травы должны были помочь крыльям восстановиться быстрее.  
  
Юри ковырялся в миске зелени и орехов, и переставал только когда на него кидали взгляды, напоминающие, что нужно не играть с едой, а есть то, что дали. Кальций, для перьев.  
  
— Ты не сможешь вернуться, если не будешь есть.  
  
Юри закинул пригоршню орехов в рот и захрустел ими, запивая чаем. Его отец тем временем подошел к другой сирене — ее крылья алых оттенков тоже были повреждены, хуже, чем у Юри. Чуть ранее она уже пыталась раскрывать их под надзором его отца, сейчас же сумела поднять, стиснув зубы, но когда попробовала развернуть, Юри увидел, что они сломаны. Он отвел взгляд, понимая, что сам бы не хотел, чтобы его видели в подобном состоянии.  
  
Подошедшая мать неодобрительно цыкнула.  
  
— Они все смелеют. Люди. Начинают придумывать новые способы. В последнее время к нам прибывает куда больше сирен, чем раньше. Кажется, они начинают за нами охотиться.  
  
— Так же, как… то же самое произошло и с моим партнером, — пробормотал в ответ Юри, крепче сжимая чашку. Перышки у его ушей дрогнули, крылья зашелестели. Он не мог отвести взгляда от змееподобного передвижения теней, потому что с каждой минутой они надвигались сильнее, и с каждой минутой инфекция Виктора распространялась. А он просто сидел тут и ждал.  
  
— Кошмарно. Лучше бы они топили свои драгоценные корабли вместе со своими гордостью и высокомерием, — нахмурилась Хироко, но лицо ее смягчилось, когда она присела рядом с Юри. Она поставила перед ним банку, и Юри тут же схватил ее и крепко прижал к груди. — Тебе надо отдохнуть еще немного, твои крылья не выдержат полета.  
  
— Не могу, нужно идти, я боюсь, что, если я не… — он представлял, как возвращается на корабль к команде, озлобленной смертью своего капитана. В которой виноват Юри. Представлял, как его прогонят скорбящие пираты, не дав даже увидеть Виктора, потому что им не страшна линяющая сирена.  
  
— Мы не так слабы против инфекций, как люди, — сказал подошедший Тошия. Его крылья такого же, как у Хироко, темно-синего цвета, были сложены у него за спиной.  
  
— Приводи своего любимого, когда он поправится. Мы очень рады, что ты нашел себе кого-то. Мари до сих пор отказывается. Говорит, что не налеталась по миру, — рассмеялась Хироко. — Какие у него крылья?  
  
Юри вспомнил о струящихся длинных волосах Виктора, о том, как они развевались на ветру, как прекрасно сияли под светом луны.  
  
— Серебряные…  
  
— Ох, какие роскошные. Из вас выйдет прекрасная пара.  
  
Юри, глядя на золотистое содержимое банки, тоже так думал. Золото на его пальцах, подаренное Виктором, вспыхивало под солнечными лучами.  
  
— Мне… надо идти.  
  
Тяжело вздохнув, Хироко встала и ушла, а через минуту вернулась с сумкой. Забрав у Юри банку меда, она положила ее внутрь вместе с небольшим мешочком порошка, который Тошия достал из лекарственных запасов. Поверив сумку на плечо Юри, она крепко привязала ее к его поясу, чтобы он мог лететь без страха потерять.  
  
— Береги себя, Юри. Видимо, мы больше не самые опасные хищники в океане.  
  
Коротко кивнув, Юри раскрыл крылья. Мышцы все еще ныли. Прежних перьев больше не было — они слетели за время отчаянного полета к родительскому гнезду, но теперь на их месте во всю силу могли расти новые, иссиня-черные. Он не сможет лететь быстро и ровно, но справится. Должен справиться.  
  
Пообещав родителям быть осторожным, Юри ушел. Он расправил крылья на пляже бухты, проверяя их силу. Придется лететь низко из-за боязни упасть, но вчера все было хуже.  
  
Юри старался держаться берега, опасаясь городов и портов. Кораблей на пути не встречалось до самого заката, когда солнце начало опускаться за воду, раскрашивая небо красками.  
  
Только тогда на горизонте показался флот с раскрытыми белыми парусами и носовыми фигурами в форме воинов. Облетать корабли значило потерять время, которого и так не было.  
  
Набравшись решимости, Юри двинулся прямо на них.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Арт к главе](https://lucycamui.tumblr.com/post/167534466829/crimson-chains-lucycamui-bees-buzzed-around)


	15. Chapter 15

Юри прорвался сквозь мачты четырех кораблей и утопил флагман еще до того, как люди осознали происходящее. Он слышал внизу крики, но продолжил раздирать корабли, не замечая боли в собственных крыльях и легких, в окровавленных когтях, загнувшихся на пальцах.

Когда все взгляды и пистолеты обратились в его сторону, Юри устроился в центре изувеченного флота и проклекотал приказ забыть о нем.

Он полетел мимо, закусывая ткань собственных одежд в попытке перебороть боль, пульсирующую в спине и крыльях.

Увидев корабль Виктора, только-только вышедший из порта, Юри задохнулся в счастливом крике. Он врезался в парус, не сумев остановиться, и тяжело рухнул на палубу.

Боль пронзила плечо и бедро, но он забарахтался, помогая себе локтями и коленями, пока наконец не нашел сил встать.

— Юри, постой, не…

Он не слышал, что еще ему крикнули, потому что тут же кинулся к Виктору в каюту. Он обнаружил своего капитана там, в постели, аккуратно укрытым одеялом до пояса. Абсолютно недвижимым.

От ударов крыльев картины слетели со стен, карты рухнули на пол, весь стол перевернулся. Юри упал на край кровати, схватил сумку, привязанную матерью к поясу, и вытряхнул ее содержимое рядом с Виктором.

Он сорвал с него бинты, всхлипывая при виде алого нарыва вокруг раны, а затем обмазал его медом, густо, но не надавливая сильно.

С ближайшей тумбы Юри схватил первую попавшуюся жидкость и высыпал в нее порошок, перемешивая. Нашарил руку Виктора, обхватил запястье, сжал его.

— Прошу… прошу, пожалуйста, живи…

Под пальцами Юри бился пульс.

Облегчение сорвалось с губ в виде жалкого всхлипа. Юри забрался на кровать рядом с Виктором, прижимая к себе своего лихорадящего капитана, и помог ему сесть, склонив голову к себе на плечо. А затем осторожно поднес чашку к его губам, раскрывая ему губы. Залил жидкость ему в рот.

Виктор, подавившись, закашлялся, но Юри крепко держал его, уложив руку на живот. Серебристые ресницы затрепетали.

— Юри…

— Тшшш, просто пей. Пожалуйста.

Виктор послушался. Глоток за глотком, он выпил все и обмяк в руках Юри.

— Моя… моя ласточка ко мне вернулась…

— Молчи и отдыхай.

— Ммм, хорошо… но сначала хочу приветственный поцелуй…

Виктор тяжело уронил голову Юри на плечо, утыкаясь лицом ему в шею.

В ответ он обнял его своими крыльями и поцеловал в макушку. Под губами ощущался жар.  
Пока Виктор спал, Юри не выпускал его из объятий, накрыв запястье ладонью, чтобы чувствовать слабый пульс, и высчитывал долгие секунды между каждым ударом.


	16. Chapter 16

Юри ходил по каюте, тяжело ступая из-за боли в мышцах и кусая до крови нижнюю губу. Его руки были сжаты в кулаки, и ногти впивались в ладони.  
  
В другом конце каюты Эмиль склонился над лежащим Виктором. В надежде снять температуру, он уложил ему на лоб влажное полотенце.  
  
— Юри, подойди.  
  
Юри спешно кинулся к постели, чувствуя себя абсолютно беспомощным. Несмотря даже на принятое вчера лекарство, Виктор все равно едва приходил в себя, и при каждом прикосновении Юри ощущал, как горит его кожа. Эмиль шутил, что Юри мог бы приказать Виктору поправиться, но сирена не находил шутку веселой. Потому что сколько бы он ни старался, говоря лекарству действовать быстрее, ничего не получалось.  
  
— Посиди с ним. Я пойду схожу за аптечкой. Если можешь заставить его поесть — вперед.  
  
Когда Эмиль ушел, на каюту опустилась тяжелая тишина, нарушаемая лишь ровным дыханием Виктора. Юри сел рядом на краю постели, сжимая ладонь Виктора в своей. Все еще слишком горячая. Неприятно.  
  
Прошла минута, и серебристые ресницы Виктора затрепетали, а большой палец скользнул по костяшкам Юри.  
  
— Ох… Должно быть, я в бреду, потому что передо мной ангел… — его голос был хриплым, но губы изгибались в слабой улыбке. Юри скривился. — Нет? Тебе не понравилось?  
  
Юри схватил солонину, оставленную Эмилем, и вместо ответа поднес ее к губам Виктора. Тот рта не раскрыл, так что Юри подтолкнул мясо ближе.  
  
— …Не сейчас, Юри.  
  
Как будто Юри позволил бы ему отказаться. Оторвав кусок собственными зубами, он прожевал его и склонился, пальцами сжимая челюсть Виктора. Прижавшись к нему губами, он пропихнул еду Виктору в рот языком, решительно следуя просьбе врача.  
  
Виктор тут же поперхнулся, закашлялся, выплевывая мясо на пол.  
  
— Оххх, Юри, не-е-е-ет, отвратительно, — скривился он, высовывая язык. — Ты только хуже делаешь.  
  
Не видя ничего веселого, Юри ткнул пальцем в одеяло, укрывающее Виктора по грудь, и принялся писать.  
  
Выражение лица Виктора не поменялось — он просто не успевал разбирать ругань Юри из-за температуры. Когда сирена переписал все помедленнее, Виктор слабо усмехнулся.  
  
— Вот не сказал бы, ласточка, мне очень даже нравится ощущать тебя у себя во рту.  
  
Вспыхнув против собственной воли, Юри хотел было заговорить, но замер, потому что в каюту зашел Эмиль. Тот поглядел на выплюнутое мясо на полу, получил в ответ два застенчивых взгляда от Юри с Виктором, но ничего не сказал, просто закатил глаза и передал Юри что-то, напоминающее кору.  
  
Сирена с интересом ее осмотрел.  
  
— Это чтобы сбить температуру, — пояснил Виктор, недовольно морща нос. — Нужно… — он прервался и засмеялся, потому что Юри откусил кусочек и тут же отдернулся от горечи, переполнившей рот.  
  
— Не самый лучший способ, — заметил Эмиль, забирая у Юри кору и кроша ее пестиком в ступке.  
  
— Думаю, он пытается быть моей мамой-птичкой.  
  
— Прелестно.  
  
Юри смотрел, как Эмиль смешивает получившийся порошок с вином, как прошлой ночью Юри сам делал с собственным лекарством.  
  
— Помоги мне его поднять.  
  
Юри уложил руку Виктору на спину, помогая ему сесть, чтобы Эмиль смог поднести чашку к его губам без страха, что он задохнется. Виктор выпил и оперся на руки Юри, когда Эмиль счел дозу достаточной.  
  
— Останься с ним. Если твое лекарство действенное, то есть надежда, что скоро жар спадет, — сказал Эмиль Юри, отставляя чашку в сторону. — Если будешь с ним, то он может и не станет глупить и подниматься с постели до того, как восстановится.  
  
Кивнув, Юри уложил Виктора и улыбнулся, когда тот передвинул голову ему на колени. Юри был настолько доволен, что свернулся рядом со своим больным капитаном, давая и собственному уставшему телу отдохнуть.  
  
Температура спал не так быстро, как Юри надеялся. Ночью на лбу Виктора выступал пот, и он беспомощно выстанывал в плечо Юри жалобы о жаре, струящемся по телу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Арт к главе](https://lucycamui.tumblr.com/post/167569635454/crimson-chains-lucycamui-lucycamui-yuuri)


	17. Chapter 17

По началу, нависающий над ним Юри был прекрасен. Его перья были окрашены в сезонные иссиня-черные тона, переливающиеся в свете горящих масляных ламп. Он двигался так, словно танцевал для Виктора в уединении их каюты — медленно, чувственно, потираясь о него бедрами.  
  
Одеяния сирены лежали на полу, с ткани посверкивали кристаллы — так же, как капельки пота, скользящие по полосам света у Юри на груди, на животе, между его ног, широко расставленных, чтобы удобней насаживаться на Виктора.  
  
Виктор хотел прижаться ближе, обнять Юри, поцеловать блестящую кожу, но не мог. Не мог, потому что Юри шепотом приказал ему не шевелиться. Виктор мог только смотреть на сияющие перья, прорастающие из татуировок все больше, и больше, и больше с каждым движением бедер…  
  
— Ка-аааав! — прокричал Юри, кончая, выдавая птичий крик вместо прекрасного стона. Перья продолжали распространяться по его телу, полностью покрывая кожу. Его ноги превратились в когтистые лапы, губы — в изогнутый острый клюв. Глаза пылали желтым, как у заколдованного ворона, а вокруг лежали яйца. Повсюду, они заполонили всю кровать — гнездо. Не было больше ни одеял, ни подушек, лишь ветви и пух, и на них лежали десятки, сотни, тысячи птичьих яиц небесно-голубого цвета, до невозможности похожего на цвет глаз Виктора…  
  
— КРРААА!!!  
  
В ушах раздался птичий вопль, и Виктор подскочил, прижимая одеяло к потной груди. Он заозирался во тьме каюты, и… Юри спал рядом. Обычный Юри. Не огромная ужасная птица. Юри, стащивший одеяла и простыни поближе, окружив все еще температурящего Виктора гнездом.  
  
В углу каюты вновь закричал попугай. Резко, знакомо. Виктор завалился на постель, пытаясь стереть кошмар из памяти. У ничего не получалось, пока Юри рядом не приоткрыл глаза и не проворковал:  
  
— Спи.


	18. Chapter 18

Юри проснулся от света солнца и ласковых пальцев на спине, перебирающих перья. Последние два дня он едва ли мог шевелиться. Адреналин испарился, и тело и крылья пылали яростным болезненным огнем.  
  
Эмиль сказал ему оставаться в постели, едва увидел, как Юри едва шевелит руками, но все еще пытается заботиться о Викторе. Ему на спину уложили маленькие мешочки, полные разогретого песка, чтобы снять боль в мышцах, но Юри недовольно скинул их все, и вместо этого прижался к горячему Виктору.  
  
Юри упрямо не давал Эмилю менять перевязь Виктора или поить его принесенным лекарством. Он сам, борясь с собственной болью, отмерял нужное количество порошка, пока инфекция не начала отступать.  
  
Ощутив на плече касание губ, Юри обернулся. Сидящей на постели Виктор низко склонился и поцеловал прямо под синяком, который Юри заработал, свалившись на палубу. Мягко скользнув дальше, он расцеловал каждый сантиметр плеча, а потом двинулся ниже. Под нежным заревом рассвета Юри ежился от поцелуев, которыми Виктор пересчитывал ребра, ласкал изгиб талии, и наконец остановился у второго синяка на бедре.  
  
Сирена приподнял длинную серебристую прядь, спадавшую Виктору на лицо, и коснулся ладонью лба. Теплый. По-обычному теплый. Жар спал.  
  
Юри кинулся на Виктора, заваливая его на подушки и одеяла. Боль молнией пронзила позвоночник. Виктор тоже недовольно застонал.  
  
— Ахх, осторожней, ласточка. Мой бока еще не зажил, не хочу перепачкать тебя кровью.  
  
— Заткнись, — приказал Юри и следом зарылся пальцами во встрепанные волосы Виктора, затыкая его рот поцелуем. С Виктором он мог вкладывать в поцелуи все свое сердце, позволять эмоциям захлестнуть сознание. Рядом с ним был его любимый — дышащий, улыбающийся, как обычно заигрывающий, живой.  
  
Юри отстранился и поглядел на прекрасно раскрасневшиеся щеки Виктора; краска ползла вниз, к острым ключицам, подчеркивая бледность кожи. Юри хотел заставить его покраснеть сильнее. От прилившей к собственному лицу крови вылезли и задрожали перышки вокруг ушей.  
  
В глазах Виктора стояла мольба, его улыбка в форме сердечка казалась произведением искусства, сокровищем, которое Юри больше всего на свете желал забрать себе и спрятать. Он смягчился.  
  
— Можешь говорить.  
  
Вместо этого Виктор утянул Юри в очередной поцелуй — касание лепестков, расцвет весны. Его пальцы скользнули по крылу Юри напоминанием о том, что новые цвета вступили в полную силу.  
  
— Я обожаю тебя, — слова Виктора затерялись в губах Юри, проглоченные в отчаянных ответных поцелуях.  
  
Юри прижался к его лбу своим, жмурясь, просто дыша близостью между ними. Чувства переполняли его, и вскоре он казался самому себе слишком маленьким, чтобы вмещать их, они грозились прорваться, выплеснуться, сломав ребра. Как заветная инфекция, охватывающая каждый нерв, каждую клеточку, вспыхнувшая огнем во всем теле. Танцующая в биении сердца, в дрожи крыльев. Юри тонул в ней, тонул в радости от того, что чувствует под собой ровное, непоколебимое сердцебиение Виктора.  
  
Его слезы закапали на щеки пирата, заблестели на коже подобно алмазам. Пальцы Виктора, ласковые, как и всегда, стерли их.  
  
Юри позволил себе утонуть.  
  
 _— Я люблю тебя._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Арт к главе](https://lucycamui.tumblr.com/post/167675711324/crimson-chains-lucycamui-yuuri-awoke-to-the)


	19. Chapter 19

— Не такие лица я рассчитывал увидеть, когда сюда шел, — на вкус Виктора, Крис слишком уж веселился.  
  
Лежащий на спине рядом с Виктором Юри недовольно щерился. Его крылья были убраны, руки — скрещены на груди. Перья вокруг ушей дергались от явного раздражения.  
  
— А я-то думал, что вы будете праздновать, — сказал Крис, проходя внутрь каюту и протягивая две миски супа капитану и сирене. Юри глянул на них так, словно они лично его оскорбляли.  
  
— Сложно это сделать, когда все постоянно сюда ходят, — отозвался Виктор, уложив руку на бок и склонившись вперед, чтобы осторожно забрать суп.  
  
— Мы чуть не потеряли нашего капитана, радовался бы, что все так рады твоему выздоровлению. Другая команда могла бы и воспользоваться возможностью сменить руководство, — ответил Крис, наблюдая, как Виктор с улыбкой отпивает из миски.  
  
— Если верить Юрио, никто не хотел спорить на совете. Он ворчал что-то про то, что лучше выждет немного и устроит мятеж, — рассмеялся Виктор слабо.  
  
— Думаю, в итоге мы выбрали бы Милу. Она потеряла ногу, глазом не моргнув. Тебя разок подстрелили, и все, конец света, — Крис сел на край кровати и тут же отскочил, потому что Юри практически зашипел на него. Кок медленно заморгал, подчеркивая движение своими длинными ресницами. — Оу… это поэтому Кенджиро обиженно торчит у дверей?  
  
— Он заглядывал сюда каждые полчаса по любой причине, какая ему только в голову приходила, и пытался рассмотреть крылья Юри, — монотонно пояснил Виктор. Юри коротко кивнул, подтверждая его слова. — Так что в конце концов Юри приказал ему не заходить.  
  
— А еще ты случайно приказал Виктору тебя не трогать, и поэтому вы тут оба такие недовольные? — весело усмехнулся Крис, глядя на Юри. Сирена сощурился, в глазах блеснули алые точки. Крис тут же поднял руки, сдаваясь. — Просто спросил. Ожидал, что корабль уже раскачиваться начнет, раз вы оба можете свободно двигаться.  
  
Виктор хотел было ответить, но едва успел раскрыть рот, как Юри сел ровно и взорвался:  
  
— Так могло бы быть, если бы все просто перестали заходить сюда и  _ушли_! — его голос, неестественно громкий, завибрировал по дереву, раздаваясь на палубе.  
  
К большой удаче команды, корабль как раз вошел в порт.


	20. Chapter 20

Корабль опустел, вся команда ушла на берег благодаря эху приказа Юри. Все раздражение прошло, как только получилось перевести внимание на Виктора, и Юри прижался к его щеке, пару раз быстро целуя. Он сменил ему перевязь, довольно отмечая, что рана хорошо заживает. Все признаки инфекции исчезли.  
  
Юри не смог сдержать широкую улыбку, когда Виктор поцеловал его в ладонь и причмокнул, ощутив вкус меда. А когда Юри сурово поглядел на него, то капитан просто чуть склонился и украдкой поцеловал, словно спрашивая, как может Юри отрицать сладость. Юри не мог.  
  
Приобняв Виктора за пояс в качестве поддержки, Юри помог ему встать. Оказавшись на ногах, Виктор смог двигаться более свободно, но все еще медленно, не напрягая бок. Юри довел его до палубы их молчаливого корабля, прихватив с собой пару одеял и подушек.  
  
На носу корабля Юри устроил из них уютное гнездышко, куда сел Виктор. Радостно защебетал, когда тот устроился, и еще разочек быстро поцеловал, не пытаясь скрывать улыбку.  
  
Потом он отступил назад, в свободное от такелажа и парусов пространство, чтобы Виктору было прекрасно его видно. Раскрыл крылья, элегантно распахивая их во всю ширь, больше не сдерживаемый стенами каюты. Иссиня-черные перья переливались под солнцем, ослепляя красными всполохами и пятнышками, посверкивающими от каждого движения.  
  
Виктор завороженно смотрел на горделиво демонстрирующего свои цвета Юри. В такие моменты он забывал, как говорить.  
  
А затем Юри начал танцевать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Арт к главе](https://lucycamui.tumblr.com/post/167821442897/crimson-chains-lucycamui-the-ship-was-empty)


	21. Chapter 21

Юри расхаживал по палубе крошечными шажками на самых носочках. Он вытянул левое крыло, затем сложил, но снова вытянул и затряс им. Когда он повторил то же с правым, Виктор закусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться.  
  
Каждое новое движение Юри было смешнее предыдущего. В какой-то момент он выпустил хвост, цветной, как у петуха, и распушил его прямо у Виктора перед лицом. Мелко запрыгал, хлопая крыльями и оглаживая кончиками перьев щеки Виктора, а затем встал на носочки и закружил по палубе, размахивая руками, как королева на параде.  
  
Виктор схватился за бок от боли, пронзившей его из-за беззвучного смеха.  
  
Юри согнулся, упираясь ладонями в доски под собой. И Виктор мог бы счесть открывшийся перед ним вид весьма притягательным, если бы сирена не принялся трясти хвостом с такой скоростью, что корабль закачался.  
  
Наконец, когда Юри руками и крыльями сделал дэб, Виктор не сдержался и прыснул, а потом завалился в гнездо из одеял и громко восторженно захохотал. Юри навис над ним, крыльями закрывая солнце, и нахмурился.  
  
Протянув руки, Виктор обхватил лицо Юри, скользя большими пальцами по его щекам к татуировкам у ушей.  
  
— Ты невероятен. Мне очень понравилось. Самый лучший танец на моей памяти, я счастлив как никогда.  
  
Недовольство Юри сменилось радостным смехом, и он принялся тереться о ладони Виктора.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Арт к главе](https://lucycamui.tumblr.com/post/167858042444/crimson-chains-lucycamui-yuuri-pranced-across)


	22. Chapter 22

«Тебе правда понравилось? Я просто хотел развеселить тебя», — вывел Юри на ладони Виктора, и, когда тот кивнул, поцеловал поверх своей надписи.  
  
— Ласточка, я был бы в восторге от чего угодно. Ты мог просто лечь и пару часов подремать, назвав это брачным танцем, и я бы сидел и глаз не сводил, — ответил Виктор, искренне успокаивая любимого. — Но вместо этого я смотрел, как ты трясешь своей милой попкой прямо у меня перед носом, и как мне могло не понравиться?  
  
Юри закусил губу, улыбаясь.  
  
— И я не знал, что у тебя есть хвост! — Виктор мягко коснулся его бедер, развернул сирену и скользнул кончиками пальцев по длинным перьям, появившимся из тату на пояснице, любуясь розовыми и голубыми полосами на фоне иссиня-черного. Юри поежился.  
  
«Мне он не нравится», — написал он на тыльной стороне ладони, лежащей у него на бедре.  
  
— Почему не нравится? Он прекрасный, — Виктор поцеловал кожу над хвостом.  
  
Юри пискнул и, прижав руки к основанию хвоста, отпрыгнул. От вспыхнувшего румянца заалело все лицо. Встретившись с удивленным взглядом Виктора, он спешно отвел глаза.  
  
— Чувствительное место? — предположил Виктор, и Юри подтвердил догадку едва заметным кивком. Пират заулыбался шире. — Обещаю, без разрешения не трону.  
  
Юри нерешительно шагнул обратно и опустился перед Виктором на колени; подвинулся ближе, почти что забираясь на него, и склонился. От горячего дыхания по венам капитана пробежал жар, и он застыл при первом же касании.  
  
С каждым словом губы Юри едва ощутимо скользили по подбородку:  
  
— Тогда позволь показать тебе мой настоящий брачный танец…


	23. Chapter 23

— А это был не настоящий? — переспросил Виктор, раскрывая от удивления глаза. Жар близости Юри заставлял полностью замереть.  
  
Не отвечая, Юри рассмеялся, скользнув губами по щеке Виктора, и отстранился. Поправил одеяла гнезда и улыбнулся сверху вниз. Он легко шагал по палубе, слово скользя по воздуху, и широко расправлял крылья, а солнце сверкало в его перьях.  
  
Виктор не мог отвести глаз от Юри, от его цветных крыльев, от уверенности его гордой поступи.  
  
Сирена обнял себя поблескивающими крыльями, когда наконец замер, выпрямившись, на носочках. Глянул поверх перьев, подмигнул и послал воздушный поцелуй.  
  
Виктор готов был умереть. Юри еще даже не танцевал, а он уже видел мелодию его тела. Музыку движения, подобно…  
  
— О божечки, так их два?!  
  
Виктор с Юри резко обернулись к причалу. Там, прячась за портовой стеной, прыгал Минами, сначала размахивая биноклем, а потом приставляя ладони ко рту и крича:  
  
— Ю-у-у-ури, у тебя такой красивый брачный танец! Пожалуйста, можно мне на борт, я возьму скетчбук и все засвидетельствую?  
  
От недовольной мины Юри разве что молоко не кисло. Виктор рассмеялся, а затем захохотал громче, когда Юри распушил перья в ответ на бесконечные прыжки Минами и его мольбы.  
  
Его смех оборвался, когда Юри взмыл в воздух, подхватил Виктора и полетел прочь от корабля.


	24. Chapter 24

Лететь в объятиях Юри было, как и всегда, одновременно страшно и захватывающе. Юри крепко и спокойно прижимал его к себе, и Виктор уткнулся носом в его ключицы, потому знал: посмотрит вниз — позорно завопит.  
  
Море под ними плескало блестящими на солнце волнами.  
  
Виктор не решался прикинуть скорость Юри, потому что и так уже знал, что сирены с легкостью обгоняют быстрейшие корабли. Юри так и не сказал, куда они направляются. Просто схватил Виктора и полетел, все еще раздраженно сжимая зубы из-за того, что им помешали.  
  
Виктор давно решил, что до его сирены лучше не докапываться. Особенно высоко в небе. Потому что он знал, что случайно Юри его не уронит. Но вот нарочно… сейчас он не был в этом уверен.  
  
Несколько раз Виктор решался поднять глаза на Юри — и каждый раз видел написанное на лице упорство. Его волосы и перышки у ушей, синие, в отличие от остальных, трепал ветер. Виктор поражался, как у Юри получается становиться красивее с каждым новым взглядом.  
  
Приземлялся Юри с легкостью и грацией — он замедлился и неспешно остановился, опуская Виктора на песок. Пару секунд того пошатывало, а потом он все же осмотрелся, интересуясь, куда Юри его принес.  
  
Как оказалось, это был пляж небольшого островка, окруженный буйной тропической зеленью в полном цвету. Напротив Виктора располагалась лагуна с настолько чистой водой, что было видно песчаное дно. За лагуной возвышалась заросшая скала, с центра которой в шумный водопад срывалась река.  
  
Виктор осмотрел живописный пейзаж с открытым ртом и обернулся к Юри, любующемуся его реакцией.  
  
— Ты тут раньше жил?  
  
Юри покачал головой и выписал ответ Виктору на ладони: «Иногда прилетал на зиму».  
  
— Когда в гнезде становилось слишком холодно? — спросил Виктор, получая в ответ кивок. — Тут чудесно. А еще чудесней было бы наткнуться здесь на купающуюся сирену, пожалуй. Я бы радовался своей удаче, даже если бы меня бросили на этом острове умирать.  
  
Улыбнувшись, сирена коснулся запястья Виктора и отошел к лагуне. По щиколотку зашел в прозрачную воду.  
  
— Тогда не отводи от меня глаз.  
  
Как будто Виктор мог — особенно когда сирена сбросил свои одежды.


	25. Chapter 25

Виктор буквально ощущал счастье в каплях, спадающих с крыльев Юри. Его сирена, как птичка в луже, бултыхался в кристально-чистой воде. Он нырнул под воду, расправляя дрожащие перья и загребая сильными ногами, доставая до дна лагуны.  
  
Под водой он будто танцевал, обхватывая тело крыльями. На рябящую от его движений поверхность поднимались пузырьки воздуха, как в шампанском. Юри сказал Виктору не отводить от него глаз. Но даже если бы не сказал — Виктор все равно бы не смог.  
  
Когда Юри выплыл, то вытянул крылья к небу. Благодаря намокшим убранным назад волосам Виктор прекрасно видел лицо сирены с написанным на нем мирным, довольным выражением. Он улыбался, на приоткрытых губах поблескивали капельки воды. Кончики крыльев прорезали воду, скользнули по ней в изящном движении, выписывая на поверхности воды быстро исчезающие сердца.  
  
Солнце заиграло в облаке брызг, радугой окружающем Юри — а он танцевал для Виктора, закрыв глаза, полностью погруженный в музыку, слышную только ему. Мелодия его тела, всполохи цвета крыльев завораживали Виктора. Его крылья отбрасывали на тело синеватые тени, щеки раскраснелись, а черные татуировки отсвечивали золотом тропического солнца.  
  
Носки сапог Виктора уже погрузились в воду лагуны, когда Юри перехватил его взгляд и улыбнулся, так ярко и прекрасно, будто это был беззвучный зов сирены. А потом он протянул руки к Виктору и запел.  
  
Устоять было невозможно. Не задумываясь, Виктор кинулся в воду, готовый утонуть в любви.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Арт к главе](https://lucycamui.tumblr.com/post/168064633339/crimson-chains-lucycamui-victor-could-taste)


	26. Chapter 26

Вода плеснула вокруг Виктора, кинувшегося в руки Юри и обнявшего его, не дав закончить песню. Юри всегда пел красиво — а когда пел Виктору, то зачастую о любви. О предложении провести вместе вечность или хотя бы столько, сколько им отведено. Вместе — как партнеры, как родственные души, как супруги до конца дней.  
  
Тихий сдавленный выдох, сорвавшийся с губ Юри, когда Виктор в него врезался, был так же сладок. Удивление его утонуло под водой, в которую они вместе упали, а его пальцы закрылись в волосы Виктора, вплетаясь в пряди и бархатные ленточки; тот обвил Юри за пояс, прижимая его ближе, и вместе они опустились на песчаное дно, целуя друг друга в облаке пузырей, окружающих их.  
  
Когда они отстранились друг от друга, задыхаясь, Юри расправил крылья и толкнулся в сторону поверхности. Они дышали друг другу в губы — промокшие насквозь и смеющиеся, когда капли воды скользили в поцелуи.  
  
Юри протестующе вскрикнул, когда Виктор оторвал его от земли, все еще держа за пояс, и закружил, а потом отклонил в своих руках и поцеловал. Он быстро нащупал его бок, проверяя, в порядке ли бинт и не разошелся ли шов, но нахмуренный лоб быстро разгладился, когда Виктор успокаивающе скользнул ладонями по лицу, убирая мокрые взъерошенные пряди волос.  
  
— Чем же я заслужил тебя в своей жизни? — прошептал Виктор, касаясь лба Юри своим.  
  
— Спас меня, — пробормотал Юри в ответ, сжимая в пальцах ткань рубахи Виктора. — Значит, ты принимаешь мой брачный танец?  
  
— Ласточка, я и первый принял. Пожалуй, он мне даже больше понравился. Потрясешь мне еще раз хвостом?  
  
Юри засмеялся, игриво отталкивая Виктора, а потом зачерпнул воду крыльями и обрызгал его, отчего в воздухе снова заиграла радуга. И когда капитан ответил уже собственной волной, Юри хлопнул крыльями с такой силой, что чуть не сбил Виктора с ног, и пришлось спешно его ловить.  
  
В итоге они оба снова окунулись в воды лагуны, потому что Виктор схватился за Юри и утянул его за собой. Взаимный хохот перешел в счастливые бормотания, с которыми они вернулись на берег и устроились там, целуясь на песке.  
  
Остров вокруг них утопал в звуках. Среди деревьев щебетали птицы, водопад ниспадал в лагуну. Океан где-то позади накатывал на берег и отступал назад. И среди этих звуков раздался еще один — голос, исходящий от цветочных зарослей на краю лагуны; ровный и очевидно пронизанный магией:  
  
— Зачем ты играешь с едой?


	27. Chapter 27

Разноцветные крылья сирены завораживали – они походили на радугу, все еще поблескивающую у водопада. Ярко-красные цвета переходили в оранжевый и оканчивались зеленым, а мелкие кроющие перья отливали синим. В отличие от Юри, скрывающего хвост, у этой сирены длинные небесно-голубые перья доходили до песка. Татуировки на его руках и ногах тоже были цветными и не совпадали с узором у Юри. Одеяния его почти полностью закрывали тело, своим темно-серым цветом совершенно не отвлекая от остальных ярчайших оттенков.

Попугай ара в виде сирены. Виктор бы засмеялся, если бы Юри рядом с ним не ощерился.

\- Он не еда! – выплюнул тот, и Виктор весь напрягся – по венам пробежал чужой ужас.

\- Значит, дар? Необычно. Это традиции северян? – заговорил сирена-попугай однотонным, но по-сиреньи обольстительным голосом. Его сила странным притяжением отдалась внутри Виктора – не так сильно, как когда он впервые услышал голос Юри, но в этот раз к нему напрямую и не обращались.

Юри глянул на Виктора, увидел, как тот потянулся вперед, и страхом повеяло в два раза сильнее.

Если сирена и был удивлен, то он не показал этого; без единой эмоции на красивом лице он подошел к ним – на песке оставались дорожки от крыльев и хвоста.

\- Что же, с технической точки зрения твой танец был идеален, можно даже сказать необычен благодаря приему с водой. Любая другая сирена была бы польщена и точно приняла бы предложение. Я же вынужден отказать, ибо не ищу в этом сезоне себе партнера.

По мнению Виктора, оскал Юри был несправедливо раскошен. Однако, он не понимал, злится ли тот из-за недопонимания или из-за того, что его танец отклонили, пусть и тот, кому он не был предназначен.

\- Я танцевал не для тебя!

Сирена остановился. Темные глаза с легким недоумением оглядели обнаженное тело Юри, изучили крылья в цветах брачного сезона.

\- Тогда почему ты на моем острове?

\- Твой остров… он мой! – резко выкрикнул Юри, поднимаясь на ноги. Он явно не стыдился своей наготы; тряхнул крыльями, и оставшиеся капли дождем упали к его ногам, а потом распахнул их шире, вытягивая перья и делая себя визуально больше.

\- Не думаю, я поселился здесь в начале года. Здесь не было никакого гнезда. Если бы сирены и жили здесь, то я бы счел остров покинутым. Теперь он по праву мой.

\- Я не покидал его!

\- Ты здесь гнездишься?

\- Нет, мое гнездо у…

\- Если здесь нет твоего гнезда, то остров больше не твой. Мы не строим двух гнезд.

Виктор смотрел на Юри – его крылья опустились, плечи разбито поникли. Он отступил, переводя взгляд на Виктора. Поколебался.

\- Прошу прощения за вторжение в гнездо, но у меня нет дара, чтобы загладить вину.

\- Тогда отдай мне человека.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Арт к главе](https://lucycamui.tumblr.com/post/168029724284/crimson-chains-lucycamui-victor-was)


	28. Chapter 28

Глаза Виктора расширились, потому что он ощутил, как тело начинает двигаться по собственной воле, подчиняясь приказу неизвестной сирены. Юри вытянул руку, удерживая свое поднявшегося капитана.

— Я же сказал, он не подарок!

— Нельзя вторгаться в чужое гнездо с пустыми руками. Если у тебя ничего нет, то отдай мне человека, — повторил сирена неизменным спокойным тоном. — Я давно не ел людей, из него выйдет хороший обед.

Как бы до этого ни манил Виктора чужой голос, притяжение исчезло. Юри тоже не выдержал: его перья вздыбились вновь, удваиваясь в количестве. В попытке защититься. В попытке напугать.

— Он не подарок и не обед. Мы с ним пара!

Наконец-то выражение лица сирены пусть незначительно, но поменялось. Он изогнул густую бровь и перевел взгляд с Юри прямиком на Виктора. Осматривал он его недолго — скользнул взглядом с волос до сапог, а затем вновь посмотрел на Юри и его крылья.

— У тебя брачный период… Раз вы пара, так чего не спариваетесь?

Виктор заметил, как Юри в явном раздражении зарывается пальцами ног в песок, оставляя глубокие следы.

— Я пытался, но мне постоянно мешали! Я привел его сюда, чтобы спокойно станцевать! Может, по незнанию я и поступил невежливо и вторгся сюда, но ты помешал брачующейся паре!

Сирена полностью замер. Моргнул, изогнул вторую бровь.

— Ты серьезно… Ты возьмешь в супруги человека?

— Мы уже супруги, — фыркнул Юри.

В ответ ему послышался громки и резкий смех — такие же звуки издавали попугаи у них на корабле.

— И зачем это? — поинтересовался сирена, чей голос перешел из монотонного в недоверчивый. — Что ты сделал с этим человеком? Зачаровал, а сам стал миленькой игрушкой? Странно.

На глазах Виктора Юри вспыхнул яростью: его татуировки вздыбились перьями, пальцы ног  
загнулись в когти, темные карие глаза запылали алым. И пока Юри не успел оторвать сирене крылья, как было с гарпиями, Виктор выступил вперед — но едва ли успел возразить.

— Мы…

— Молчать! Не смей говорить со мной, человек.

По приказу сирены Виктор захлопнул рот, едва не давясь языком.

Юри взорвался.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Арт к главе](https://lucycamui.tumblr.com/post/168098471233/crimson-chains-lucycamui-victors-eyes-went)


End file.
